


The Christmas Pact

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Neighbors and friends, Lucy and Flynn, make a pact to make it through Christmas.
Relationships: Asher Flynn/Maria Thompkins, Carol Preston/Henry Wallace, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Nicholas Keynes/Emma Whitmore
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	The Christmas Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Garcy Family! This was supposed to be a little bit of fluff, but it just grew and grew. Hope you like it.

Flynn pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building after a long day at the NSA. All he wanted was to get a shower, have a beer and go to bed early. He picked up his mail from the mailbox and entered the elevator. The doors were about to shut when a familiar voice yelled to hold the door. He glanced up and saw his neighbor, as she dragged an oversized Christmas tree towards him. He instantly reached out to hold the elevator door, then used his foot as a wedge while he lurched for the tree.

“Here, let me help you,” he insisted.

“Thanks, Flynn,” Lucy replied, as he assisted her and wrangled the tree inside. “I swear you must be my guardian angel. You’re always there when I need a hand,” she added with a little laugh.

 _If anyone is an angel, it’s her. She’s the most beautiful person inside and out that he’s ever met._ Lucy moved into the building about six months ago. Normally, he wouldn’t have even noticed a new tenant, but she happened to move directly across the hall from him.

The first time he ever met her, she struggled with her bag of groceries, which was soaked and ripped apart. Ever since he helped her that day, they’ve been friendly when they run into each other at the mailbox, in the hallway, or in the elevator.

About a month after she moved in, she banged on his door one night with a panicky look on her face. She was dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a flannel shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. She didn’t have any makeup on either, but if you asked him, she was just as beautiful as ever.

“Oh, thank god you’re home!”

“Lucy, what’s the matter?”

“The knobby thing on my tub broke off and the water is overflowing and I-”

He grabbed his keys and accompanied her back to her apartment, where he promptly showed her where the emergency shut off valve was.

“My hero!”

“Don’t mention it. Give the super a call. That needs to be fixed as soon as possible,” he advised.

Over the next few months, she invited him over a few times for a beer or coffee, or even both. He doesn’t remember. All he remembered was how nervous he was anytime she got near him. They became fast friends after finding out how much they both loved history and books and weird music. But, he knew that’s all they would ever be: friends. It didn’t stop him from daydreaming about it or her though.

He peered over one of the branches of the tree and barely saw her tucked against the wall on the other side of the elevator. This tree was way too big, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her.

The elevator reached the seventh floor and the doors sprung open. 

“Do you mind helping me get this monstrosity into my apartment?” she asked with her best puppy-dog eyes.

He chuckled slightly and then extended his arm, as he beckoned her to lead the way. He lugged the tree down the hallway and held it while Lucy opened her apartment door. She directed him towards the living room window, where she had the tree stand already set up. 

“Lucy, I’m not sure this tree is going to fit. It’s _really_ big.”

“I like big trees. Fills the room with more pine aroma,” she explained.

He anchored the tree into the stand and then started walking towards the front door.

“Wait!” Lucy yelled after him. “Can I bribe you with some pizza if you’d be willing to help me decorate?” she asked with a pouty lip.

“Uh, Lucy I really need to get a shower. I was on a _special_ assignment today and I just feel gross honestly,” he answered, as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

“Take a shower and come back. That’ll give me time to order the pizza and grab my ornaments. Please?” she begged.

“Why are you so hell bent on having me decorate your tree with you?” he questioned with a chuckle.

He would love nothing more than to decorate her tree, to be able to inhale her perfume and accidentally brush his hand against hers. But the fear is real and it’s crippled him to the point where he’s just awkward around her.

“One,” she replied, as she pulled out her cell phone and started scrolling her contact list, “it’s always more fun when you have someone else to do it with. And two, I need someone tall like you to reach the top for me.”

“Oh, I see. Using me for my height and free manual labor,” he joked.

The look on her face changed in an instant. She appeared genuinely hurt by his comment. He really had only meant it as a joke.

“No-no Flynn! You’re my friend. Well, at least I thought we were friends. I enjoy your company,” she declared insistently.

“I was joking, Lucy. I enjoy your company too,” he answered shyly, as he averted his eyes.

“Good. I’m ordering the pizza and you are going back to your apartment, showering and coming back. And, don’t think I won’t track you down if you don’t come back. Remember, I know where you live,” she stated with a wink.

He smiled back at her as his heart almost thumped out of his chest. _This will literally be the fastest shower ever._

It turned out that he was right; it was the fastest shower ever. The hard part came afterwards, when he changed three times before he finally settled on his black turtleneck and blue jeans. He slapped on some cologne and then went back across the hall.

“Perfect timing. Pizza just came one minute ago,” Lucy advised.

They sat at the kitchen island as they shared slices of pizza, a couple beers and great conversation. After they finished eating, they started to decorate her tree. He hung the ornaments at the top, while Lucy stuck to the lower branches. 

Time flew by as they laughed and decorated. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Even more amazingly, he somehow managed to be able to converse with her like a normal human for much of the evening. Those jitters and butterflies flew away before he even realized it.

They had almost completed the decorating process. All that was left, was the star at the top. Since it was Lucy’s tree, he wanted her to be the one to put it there. Problem was, she was nowhere near tall enough. He’d have to lift her and that meant…

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it out of his back pocket and groaned as he opened the message.

“What is it?” Lucy questioned curiously.

He had been having such a good time and now his brother had to go and ruin it.

“My brother, Gabe,” he answered, as he turned the phone so she could see the screen. “He just has to rub it in by texting me a picture of his date for Christmas this year. Look at this woman!”

Lucy took the phone from his hand and inspected the photograph.

“Wow! She’s stunning.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what’s the problem then? I guess I’m missing something,” Lucy inquired.

He sighed aloud. He didn’t particularly want to tell her, but Lucy had a way of making him spill all his innermost secrets. 

“Um, well, to be honest…I’m tired of being alone on Christmas while my brother parades around his model of the month. The whole thing just gets awkward. I’m seriously debating telling my family that I have to work on Christmas just to avoid it,” he explained.

Lucy reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

“Tell me about it,” she stated, as she rolled her eyes. “My mother drives me crazy. Last Christmas Eve, she felt compelled to set me up on a blind date with all my relatives acting as spectators. I wish I could use work as an excuse. But wait, the Treasury Department is open on Christmas?” she asked in confusion.

“Lucy, after everything I’ve told you, do you _really_ believe I work at Treasury?”

He watched her expression carefully until the light bulb went off so to speak. She leaned in even closer and whispered, “CIA?”

“No,” he laughed. “I don’t work for the CIA.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

“You can’t tell me, can you?”

“Not really.”

He wanted to tell her, he truly did. Perhaps if they were more than just friends he would. 

“Alright, Jason Bourne. You still have to put the star on top, so get to it!” she ordered in a lighthearted tone.

“It’s your tree, Lucy. You should do the honors,” he informed her.

“I would if I could reach it. Why do you think I have you here?” she laughed.

He handed her the star, then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. She squealed when he did, but never protested. She placed the star at the top of the tree and he lowered her back to level ground. His heart screamed to keep her in his arms, to confess his ever-growing feelings, but his brain convinced him that was a bad idea, so he let go. 

She sprinted over to the island, grabbed his phone and tossed it to him.

“Take a selfie of us by our masterpiece.”

He chuckled, but took the phone from her hand, as she leaned into him in front of the tree.

“Ready?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded her head and he snapped the picture. He glanced down at the photo a second later and couldn’t help but smile widely. The tree looked fantastic behind them, but the two of them together took his breath away. It was as if he’d just watched a dream come to fruition in slow-motion. He knew he was biased, but they made a _really_ cute couple.

“Let me see!” she prodded, as she swiped his phone from his hand.

“Hey, do you have any more of that hot cocoa?” he asked, as he moved away from her and into the kitchen.

He couldn’t bear to see her reaction. To him, they were perfection; but what if she didn’t think so, or worse, what if she frowned when she saw it? 

“In the thermos in the kitchen. Help yourself,” she advised.

He couldn’t help himself. Curiosity got the better of him and he glanced over his shoulder at her. She was looking at something on his phone, but she had a huge smirk on her face. He didn’t care that she was going through his phone. There’s nothing in there that was classified or anything.

“Can you pour me some too?” she called from the living room.

“Sure.”

When he came back to the living room, he set her mug of cocoa on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She put his phone down on the table as well, then joined him on the couch.

“Flynn, we make one hell of a team!” she exclaimed, as she bumped his mug in celebration.

He chuckled, because if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure what words would spew out of his mouth. It probably wouldn’t be anything welcome, that’s for sure.

“We sure do, Lucy.”

It’s the only thing he could muster. Anything else would send her running for the hills and she’d never want to deal with him again.

His phone suddenly buzzed again, which refocused his attention. He picked up the phone and saw that it was another text from his brother.

_Gabe: Ooh! Where have you been hiding this one at?_

He was utterly confused. _Did he mean to send this to one of his friends?_ Another text rolled in a second later.

_Gabe: Can’t wait to meet her at Christmas. What’s her name?_

Now, he was really lost. _Meet who?_

_Garcia:_ _I think you’re sending me messages meant for someone else, brother. Lay off the egg nog._

_Gabe: You need to lay off the egg nog! The girl that’s in the picture with you that you just sent!_

He frantically scrolled up through their messages and found that the picture of Lucy and him had been sent to Gabe. The caption “looking forward to Christmas” was written underneath.

“ _Lucy…what_ did you do?”

Lucy had had a thing for her neighbor across the hall almost from the first time they met. Quite frankly, she had no clue how some woman hadn’t snatched that man right up. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Then, once she got to know him a little more, she could definitely add kind, smart and sweet. He was the total package, but only seemed interested in being her friend and nothing more. She thought she would be able to handle it, but she was wrong. Every time he was near her, she found it hard to breathe and even harder to concentrate on anything, but his soulful green eyes and that smile that could melt an iceberg. 

So, when she saw how upset he was about spending Christmas with his brother’s model girlfriend shoved in his face, she decided to push her luck a little. He’d never admit that it bothered him, but she knew him well enough to know that it did. 

The second she sent the text from his phone, she regretted it. _She’d been too pushy. She just invited herself to his family’s Christmas dinner and implied they were a couple! What is wrong with you, Lucy?_

“Lucy, did you send this to my brother?” he asked, as he moved closer to her.

She bit her lip and averted his gaze as she answered him.

“Uh…”

“Lucy! Do you know how embarrassing it’s going to be when I show up alone now?”

“You’re not going to be alone, because I’m going with you. If you want,” she added quickly.

“Wait-what? You’re _serious?_ ”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t,” she responded.

She wasn’t sure how he would react to her suggestion, but by the looks of it, he’s not very happy with her. She scrambled to come up with an explanation that didn’t highlight her desperation.

“Well, I figured we could help each other out. I’ll go with you to your family’s Christmas dinner, which in turn gets me out of spending two straights days with my own family and you have someone to talk to and hang out with. It’s a win-win,” she explained.

She tried her best to hold it all together, as she anxiously anticipated his response. 

“I’d-I’d like that, Lucy. But, are you sure there’s nothing I can do to repay the favor?” he asked. “Seems like I’m getting the better end of this deal, if you ask me.”

“Well, if you _really, really_ want to do me a big favor, you can come with me to my parents’ open house on Christmas Eve?” she asked tentatively.

“Done.”

“Uh, you might want to take some time to think about that one,” she joked.

“Why?”

“Once you meet my mother and the rest of my crazy family, you’ll probably curse the day you met me,” Lucy laughed nervously.

“So,” he stated, as he held his hand out to her, “do we have a deal? A pact to survive each other’s families at Christmas?”

She shook his hand firmly.

“A Christmas pact it is!”

Lucy could kick herself for suggesting Garcia accompany her to her parents’ house. She’s certain once he meets her mother, he’ll want nothing to do with her ever again. But, she did this to herself, and now she’ll have to live with the consequences. 

She stressed over her outfit choice a dozen or so times and finally settled on an elegant, red, A-line dress with a lace overlay. The dress was lined everywhere except the neckline and sleeves and the length came to just above her knees. She put her hair in a refined up-do, then applied her makeup. She had never been more nervous in her life. Even her blind date nightmare of last Christmas didn’t get to her like this was. 

The doorbell rang and she took one last glimpse in the mirror. She took a deep breath, then proceeded to gather the courage to answer the door. When she finally opened the door, she stood there with a stupid smile plastered to her face and stared up in awe at the man she quite possibly might be falling in love with. 

As usual, he did not disappoint. His hair was combed back and neat, and he looked rather dashing in his black double-breasted peacoat. _There is no way this man should be single._ She noticed he had a bottle of wine tucked under his arm, as he extended his other arm for her to take. 

“We should Uber, because I’m gonna need a _lot_ of wine to get through tonight,” Lucy informed him.

“That bad?”

“You have no clue. Remember, you asked for this,” she teased.

Her mother embarrassed her the moment they arrived at her parents’ house. She completely looked him up and down, while they still stood on the doorstep. Apparently, she approved of the outside package, because as Lucy passed her, she nodded her head.

She had every intention of telling everyone Flynn was just a friend, but as soon as she was inside, she started to panic. Her father took their coats from them and she barely got a glimpse of what he had on underneath, before her sister yanked her by the arm into the kitchen.

“Lucy, who is _that_?” Amy asked curiously.

“Flynn.”

“Your hot neighbor?”

“Shh!” Lucy chided. “I don’t want him to hear you.”

“So, does this mean…”

“Ames, I don’t know what this means. We decided to use the buddy system to survive the holidays with our families. That’s really all it is,” Lucy explained.

“Uh, huh. I don’t believe a thing that’s coming out of your mouth right now,” Amy stated, as she rolled her eyes.

“Knock it off, Ames.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother engaged in her version of the Spanish Inquisition with Flynn and she sprinted over to save him.

“Hey!” he exclaimed with a huge smile.

“Hey there.”

“Garcia was just about to tell me how you two met. Lucy, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend!” her mother scolded.

She choked on her wine when her mother referred to Flynn as her boyfriend. He gently patted her on the back and asked her if she was okay. She composed herself as best she could and was about to correct her mother’s assumption, when Flynn interrupted her.

“It’s actually a funny story. I came out of my apartment to find this woman chasing half the contents of her broken grocery bag down the hallway.”

Carol frowned and gave a look of disapproval to her daughter.

“After I corralled her rogue kiwis, I turned around and saw this beautiful woman standing there. We found out we were neighbors and became friends. The rest, as they say, is history,” he declared, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

She peered up at him and he winked at her. _Apparently, he is more than okay with continuing this ridiculous charade._

“Oh, Lucy, could you have been any less graceful?” her mother exhaled in a huff.

Again, she opened her mouth to yell back, but nothing came out.

“I find her klutziness endearing,” he advised, as he pulled her closer to him.

Thankfully, another guest had caught Carol’s attention and she excused herself from the conversation. As soon as she left, Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Part of the pact to be supportive of my Christmas buddy, remember?” he reminded her.

“Right. Well, we probably should’ve discussed the details of our relationship before we came here, I guess.”

“I’m just sticking to the truth most of the time. I know enough about you to fill in any gaps. Plus, it’s not like your family is going to ask intrusive questions about your love life,” he responded.

Lucy balked at that statement. 

“You haven’t met my Uncle Nicholas, or his wife, or Aunt Grace, or my cousin, Jessica, yet,” she cautioned.

As soon as she mentioned their names, Uncle Nicholas and his new wife appeared from around the corner.

“Lucy!” Nicholas called, as he approached her. 

“Uncle Nicholas,” she muttered.

“Well, well, well. This must be the new boyfriend your mother bragged about,” Emma stated, as she stuck her hand out to Flynn. “I’m Lucy’s Aunt Emma.”

“Garcia Flynn.”

They shook hands and he extended his to Nicholas, but her uncle ignored Flynn and honed in on Lucy.

“Lucy, dear, when are you going to stop this teaching nonsense and join the family company?” Nicholas questioned.

“Uncle Nicholas, for the last time, I love teaching and I have no intention of _ever_ joining the family business,” she exclaimed.

“Are you just a teacher as well?” Nicholas asked, as he turned to face Flynn.

“No. I work for the government,” Flynn replied.

“Oh, yeah, what branch?” Nicholas questioned.

“It’s classified,” Flynn barked back in his most menacing scowl.

Her uncle rolled his eyes and then whisked Emma off into the next room without having uttered another word.

“I will _never ever_ refer to that woman as my Aunt! She’s only a few years older than I am,” Lucy complained. “That was honestly the least awkward conversation I’ve ever had with them. I’m assuming that’s because of you, so thanks for that.”

“Not a problem.”

The night proceeded relatively smoothly, although Amy and Jessica definitely monopolized the share of Flynn’s time while Lucy mingled with her relatives. She was freaking out about what her sister or cousin might say to him, but she also didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to her unwanted feelings towards him. She was about to go join them, when her father pulled her into the front foyer.

“So, uh, you and this Garcia huh?” her father asked.

“What about us, Dad? If you’ve got something to say, just say it. Lord knows I’ll hear worse from Mom later,” Lucy answered despondently.

“I doubt that darling. Your mother already invited him for dinner after the New Year. If she didn’t like him, she wouldn’t have done that and we both know it,” he laughed with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

“She did what?”

“Lucy, your mother loves you. You know she only wants the best for you.”

“Yes, I know. Which is why I had totally prepared for her speech of why he’s not good enough for me, or doesn’t make enough money to give me the kind of life that I deserve,” she explained.

“Well, I’m not sure what they talked about, but this Garcia fellow seemed to impress her somehow. He had me with being a self-proclaimed history nerd and treating my daughter well. Plus, he’s better than any of the guys you or your sister have ever brought home,” he chuckled.

“Ha, ha.”

“He obviously cares a great deal about you. Plus, he put your Uncle Nicholas and that witch he married in their place earlier. What’s not to like?” her father countered.

“What makes you think he cares a great deal about me? We haven’t even known each other that long.”

“Lucy, I _have eyes_! I may not be as astute as your mother when it comes to these things, but one thing that I can see is that he’s crazy about you. He’d have to be if he agreed to come here and be subjected to the likes of your Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Grace and…”

“Okay, Dad, I get your point,” Lucy answered. 

“And, if I still know my daughter as well as I think I do, you’re crazy about him as well,” her father winked.

Lucy turned beet red and put her face into her hands.

“Is it _that_ obvious?” she questioned with an expression of panic on her face.

“Afraid so, kiddo,” he replied, as he patted her shoulder before he walked back into the living room.

 _Great. She’s made a colossal mess of this situation and she has no idea how she’s going to salvage it._ She honestly wanted to go crawl into a dark corner and hide for the rest of the night. There’s enough people here that she could. Her flight response was in high-gear. As she turned to run and hide in the garage for a few minutes, she ran smack dab into Flynn’s chest.

“Careful, Lucy. I don’t want to spill wine all over your mother’s carpet,” he stated, as he handed her another glass.

“Have you started to read minds now?” she teased, as she took the glass and downed a huge gulp. 

“No, just figured you could use a refill by this point,” he chuckled.

 _Damn, this man knows her too well. She definitely needed another glass of liquid courage if she was going to make it through the rest of the night_. 

“Where have you been all my life?” she jested.

“Right across the hall in apartment 7B,” he laughed.

_She loved his dorky laugh. Who was she kidding? She loved him._

About an hour later, she regretted having that last glass of wine. It had gone right to her head. She searched around the living room and found Flynn sitting on the couch talking with her Aunt Grace. She wandered over, plopped down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne. _That cologne drove her wild._

“Tired?” he questioned with concern, as he brushed a few errands strands of hair from her forehead.

“Mmm, hmm.”

“Aren’t you two quite a pair,” Aunt Grace smirked.

As tired as she was, Lucy’s eyes flew open at that comment from her unfiltered Aunt. She was about to try and head her off at the pass, but Grace beat her to the punch.

“Lucy, you should try and hold onto this one. Not only is he aesthetically pleasing and intelligent, but you could potentially produce impressive offspring,” her Aunt added.

Lucy’s face burst into a shade of crimson immediately. Her jaw dropped open and she stared at her like the alien she obviously was.

“I think we’re going to call it a night, but it was lovely meeting you, Grace,” Flynn stated, as he extended his hand.

He said goodbye to Aunt Grace, then helped her up off the couch. Lucy said goodbye to the rest of her relatives and took her time doing it. She hadn’t looked at Flynn since her Aunt Grace referred to him as “aesthetically pleasing.” Eventually, she had to face the music. She strolled to the front hall and graciously accepted Flynn’s help getting her coat back on.

As soon as they were in the Uber, she apologized over and over and over again.

“Lucy, it’s fine,” he chuckled.

She laid her head back on his shoulder. A second later, he slipped his arm around her.

“Well, we survived tonight,” he joked.

“Thank you again. I swear they were all on their best behavior because you were there.”

“ _That_ was their best behavior?”

“I know, right?” she laughed.

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to get through my family tomorrow,” he replied.

“Piece of cake,” she muttered sleepily.

_Piece of cake. Not likely. At least at Lucy’s parents’ house, there were a ton of people. They won’t be as lucky when they’re with his family tomorrow._ Pretending to be Lucy’s boyfriend for one night was difficult enough, but to be that close to her for two days straight…

He helped her out of the car, then escorted her to her front door. 

“Thanks again for going with me tonight. My family was actually tolerable for once,” she chuckled.

“Not a problem. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” he questioned shyly.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to meet your family,” she beamed.

“Careful what you wish for Lucy,” he joked, as she opened her door.

When he got back into his own apartment, his nerves started up again. _Why did he ever agree to this?_ _His family is going to eat her alive._

Sleep was definitely hard to come by that night. If he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he could still smell Lucy’s perfume. _She was as heavenly and sweet as the aroma she wore._ He also stressed over the present he bought her. It was definitely something a boyfriend would give to his girlfriend for Christmas, but he couldn’t help himself. The second he saw it in the store’s window, he knew he had to get it for Lucy. If his behavior over the last few days wasn’t enough to clue her in on how he felt, the gift most certainly would.

Eventually, exhaustion claimed his body. When he woke the next morning, he had already received a text message from Lucy. He picked up his phone and closed his eyes. He’d already half convinced himself that she was going to tell him she was cancelling today. Instead, to his surprise, she had just sent him a Merry Christmas text. He responded in kind and also added a “see you soon” with a happy face emoji.

He knew his mother expected him to go to mass this morning, so he dug his best black suit out of his closet and paired it with a white dress shirt and emerald green tie. His mother had given it to him a couple Christmases ago and had remarked she thought it was perfect for Christmas and also brought out his green eyes. He figured if he wore it today, he’d kill two birds with one stone. His mother would know he’d appreciated the gift, and if it did bring out his eyes as his mother said, he hoped beyond hope that Lucy noticed. 

He raced out of his apartment and dashed in an out of traffic as he drove to church. He circled the block twice in a vain attempt to find a parking spot, since the church lot was already full. If he didn’t hurry, he’d be late for mass and have to incur the wrath of his mother in the process. He spied someone exiting a spot up ahead, so he darted down the road and squeezed into the spot. 

He flew up the church stairs, removed his jacket in the vestibule and slipped inside. It took a moment to locate his family, but he stealthily snuck down the aisle and into the pew. His father glanced at his watch and then to him. He knew what his father meant by that gesture, even if no words were spoken aloud. He had cut it _way_ too close.

After mass, his mother pulled him aside and he mentally prepared for the scolding he was about to receive. 

“So, your brother informed me you were bringing a guest tonight. When were you going to tell me? What’s her name? What does she like? How serious are the two of you? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about her?” his mother questioned.

He gawked back at her, as he wondered which question he should try and tackle first. 

“Well! I’m waiting.”

“I was going to tell you this morning. I figured it wouldn’t matter if one more person showed up to Christmas dinner given the amount of food you make. Her name is Lucy. And, I’m _pretty_ sure I’ve mentioned her before,” he answered.

_In fact, he knows he has. Lucy is always on his mind. He turned down dinner with his parents previously to spend time with her on more than a few occasions._

“The name does ring a bell. So, it is serious? I will like her, won’t I?” his mother asked.

“Maria. Your mother and I will be delighted to meet her later,” his father interrupted.

He was grateful for his father’s interference and took the opportunity to bow out of the conversation gracefully. He got back into his car, then drove slowly back to his apartment. _Would his family like her? Would they be able to see through this charade of theirs or can he pull this off? What if they really like her? He’ll break his mother’s heart by telling her they broke up later. How is he supposed to ever come clean that he lied in the first place?_

__

Lucy was relieved that Flynn survived her family’s craziness and was still on speaking terms with her. Now, all she had to worry about was impressing his family. _No big deal. She can do this. People usually like her. Well, that wasn’t exactly the case with her last boyfriend, Noah. His mother didn’t think Lucy was good enough for her precious prestigious doctor._

She shook the negativity away, then stared into the abyss of her closet. She wanted to add a dash of sexy for Flynn, but worried his family would find this one dress too revealing. So, back into the closet she tore. After the fourth outfit, she decided she needed Amy’s help. She took selfies of herself in each outfit and then waited for Amy to text back with her comments.

_Amy: Wear the green dress._

_Lucy: It’s not too revealing?_

_Amy: That’s the point!_

_Lucy: I don’t want his family to hate me or think I’m being inappropriate._

_Amy: I thought this was only a pact between pals. See! I knew you liked him!_

_Lucy: Of course I like him! He just doesn’t like me the same way._

_Amy: For a genius, you’re an idiot when it comes to men._

_Lucy: I gotta get ready. Bye._

_Amy: Get him under the mistletoe!_

Lucy rolled her eyes at the last part. It’s not as if she hadn’t imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She didn’t stop thinking about it every time she was near him. She knew it was only a matter of time before she did something stupid like kiss him. She would ruin their friendship in the process. So, she’d convinced herself to hold off as long as she could before she inevitably screwed herself over. 

She put the green wrap dress back on and then debated on whether to put her hair up or leave it down. Suddenly, there was a knock at her front door. _Guess she’s leaving her hair down._ Another knock came a second later and she dashed down to let Flynn in.

__

He knocked twice before she answered and directed him to have a seat while she finished getting ready. Not that he minded one bit, since it afforded him the opportunity to hide her Christmas gift in between two of the branches of her tree. With any luck, he’d wind up back here sometime tonight and if that happened, he wouldn’t necessarily mind seeing the expression on her face when she opened it. If he didn’t wind up back here, well, he didn’t really need to witness the expression of horror first-hand.

He had just finished hiding her present, when she reappeared from her bedroom. 

“Merry Christmas!” she beamed.

“Merry Christmas, Lucy.”

She looked stunningly beautiful in her green wrap dress and he found himself speechless once again.

“You look handsome today,” she declared, as she straightened his tie. “Love the tie. It matches your eye color.”

He swallowed hard, as he gazed down into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. It might have been his imagination, but there appeared to be an extra sparkle to them today.

“You look…you look good,” he stuttered out.

“Thank you,” she replied, as she twirled in her dress.

They both laughed afterwards and the tension seemed to dissipate once more.

“Ready to go?” he asked, as he held up her jacket for her.

She nodded and allowed him to help her with coat. She grabbed a present that sat on the island, locked her door and then they were off.

He was unusually quiet on the drive over to his parents and the ever-perceptible Lucy of course honed in on it. 

“What’s wrong?” she questioned, as she gently touched his forearm.

“Uh-I-I…”

“Garcia Flynn, spit it out!” Lucy commanded.

“I’m afraid my family is going to be _beyond_ embarrassing and that you’ll never want to speak to me again once this evening’s over?” he asked hesitantly, as he squinted his eyes.

“Flynn! I’m being serious.”

“So was I, Lucy.”

She whacked his arm playfully, then slumped back down into the seat.

“You’d have to treat me awful or say something unforgivable for me to never speak to you again,” she stated confidently.

“Okay, fine. But, I’m apologizing now for my family’s intrusive behavior and for anything that spews out of my Grandma’s mouth.”

“Your Grandma?” she questioned.

“Uh, yeah. Gabe and I joke that the heat in Houston fried her brain years ago. I’m honestly amazed she didn’t screw my mother up for life,” he laughed.

“Duly noted. Ignore Grandma.”

As they got closer and closer to their destination, his heart pounded more and more. _How is he supposed to get through this?_

They finally arrived and he parked in the driveway. He took a deep breath, then got out and sped around to the passenger side. He opened the door and took Lucy’s hand as she exited. They weren’t even halfway up the front walk before his mother was on the steps to greet them. He hugged and kissed his mother and turned to introduce Lucy.

“You must be Lucy!” his mother shrieked, as she leaned in and hugged her.

Poor Lucy didn’t even have a chance to respond before his mother ushered her up the stairs and into the house. He didn’t even get to introduce her to his family because his mother dashed her around the room and commenced with the introductions.

His brother practically tackled him a moment later. As Gabe mugged him, he spied his mother as she escorted Lucy into the kitchen. _At least his Mom was the one family member he didn’t panic about leaving Lucy’s with._

“So, where did you meet her bro?” Gabe asked loudly.

“She lives in my building,” he answered matter-of-factly.

He kept his eyes glued to the kitchen door. 

“I should visit you more often if your neighbors look like that!” Gabriel exclaimed.

He ignored his brother and made his way towards the kitchen. When he entered, his mother and Lucy were putting the food into serving bowls.

“A PhD from Stanford. How impressive! I guess it shouldn’t really surprise me. Garcia always liked intelligent women,” his mother beamed.

“Ma! Lucy’s a guest. You shouldn’t put her to work,” he scolded.

“I did not coerce her. She insisted on helping me. Which is more than I can say for the woman your brother dragged home,” his mother stated disapprovingly.

He met eyes with Lucy and they both chuckled. The laughter didn’t last long though, because once he saw the seating arrangements, he was not a happy camper. For some unknown reason, his mother had seated Lucy next to Gabriel on one side and Grandma on the other. He was seated across from her, next to Gabriel’s flavor of the month, Nikki, and his mother. 

He was never more thankful for his mother’s cooking. Everyone was so hungry, they stuffed their faces. This in turn, prevented them from asking intrusive questions for a little while at least. 

Of course the peace and quiet didn’t last long. And, of course, that peace just _had_ to be interrupted by Grandma of all people. 

“So, which one of you made the first move then?” Grandma asked suddenly.

Lucy choked on her wine and he almost spit his right out of his mouth.

“Ma!” his mother scolded.

“I did,” they both answered in unison.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Gabriel declared.

“Let your brother talk,” his father chided.

Panic threaded through his veins and his heart raced with anxiety.

“We were at my place watching _It Happened One Night_ ,” Lucy began.

“I love that movie!” his mother exclaimed.

“Me too. Anyway, we were on the couch watching the movie and I kept nudging closer and closer.”

“And, _I_ leaned down and kissed you,” he interrupted.

“No. I stretched and kissed you,” she contradicted.

“I beg to differ, Lucy.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t have to hold up a neon sign and jump into his lap. I believe her,” Grandma declared vehemently.

“Ma!”

“Grandma!”

“What? It’s not exactly a secret that my grandson has always been shy around the ladies. Especially pretty ones like her,” Grandma explained.

“Just embarrass me some more, why don’t you?” he muttered.

He remembered that night. He had wanted to kiss her desperately, but chickened out. _Had she tried to make a move on him that evening or was she just saying that for his family’s benefit?_

Lucy smiled and then burst into a fit of laughter. She raised her wine glass in a mock toast to him and he gave it right back to her.

“And, you thought me meeting your family would be harder? I told you,” he joked.

“You met Lucy’s family, dear?” his mother inquired.

“Last night. I’m shocked he’s still speaking to me this morning,” Lucy laughed.

He could see his mother’s wheels turning. He knew her too well. His father, who had stayed mostly quiet on the sidelines throughout the meal, suddenly perked up as well. _Oh no._ _They’ve both just assumed this non-existent relationship between him and Lucy is serious._

After dinner, they cleaned up the leftover food and congregated in the living room to open presents. Lucy sat next to him on the couch, his parents sat on the loveseat, Grandma claimed the recliner and Nikki sat on Gabriel’s lap in another chair. 

“So, I’m really sorry about my family and their intrusive questions,” he whispered into Lucy’s ear.

“Are you kidding? Your family is fine. More than fine. I’m having a good time. They’ve made me feel so welcome,” Lucy whispered back.

He beamed a smile back at her. For her to say that and mean it meant the world to him. She fit in so nicely with everyone. It was almost as if fate had decided this is where she should be. This was honestly the best Christmas he’s had in a long time. And, it was all because of Lucy.

His mother handed him and Lucy each a present.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s from Asher and I, dear,” his mother explained.

“But, I-I.”

“Don’t argue with her, you’ll never win,” he stated with a wink.

Lucy took the beautifully-wrapped package in her hands and tore the paper open. He had no clue his parents bought her something. _When did his mother have time for this?_ He watched as Lucy’s face lit up momentarily. He leaned over as she picked up the oatmeal-colored cashmere scarf from the package.

“Oh, Mrs. Flynn-”

“Maria, dear. You can call me Mom once you’re married,” his mother jested.

He slammed his eyes shut and rested his head on the back of the couch. _Oh, God. Why do they have to be like this?_

“Maria. I can’t accept this. It’s too expensive,” Lucy protested.

“Nonsense! It’s a gift and you’re going to keep it. You’re part of the family now, dear,” his mother replied with a wink of her eye.

Maria walked back to the tree to grab more presents for the other family members. Lucy draped the scarf around her neck, then glanced over at him. 

“Don’t look at me. I told you, you won’t win an argument with my mother. It looks _good_ on you, anyway,” he declared.

She was about to argue back with him, when the front door opened and two little boys ran into the living room. A bluster of cold air filtered through behind them. The boys ran over to Flynn’s father and clamped down onto each of his legs.

“Uncle Asher! Uncle Asher!” they shrieked.

Asher pretended to ignore the boys and walked back into the living room. Neither boy let go of his legs, so he dragged them along with them.

“Did someone say something?” Asher asked playfully.

“Uncle Asher! We did!” the boys yelled.

Asher slowly peered down at his feet.

“Well, look what we’ve got here. When did you two monkeys get here?”

The boys giggled, then detached themselves from his legs, as he scooped them up into his arms. The front door opened once more and two men and a woman strolled in. He leaned over and whispered into Lucy’s ear.

“That’s my cousin, Stiv, his wife, Kate, and their two terrors, Dylan and Declan. The other goofy looking one is my other cousin, Karl.”

Suddenly, the twin terrors ran past them and ransacked the presents under the tree in search of ones with their names on them. Lucy took the opportunity to get up and use the restroom. He also got up from the couch and went to greet his cousins. He chitchatted with them for a little bit and answered their questions about Lucy as well. 

When a few minutes went by and Lucy hadn’t returned, he scoured the living room, but couldn’t find her anywhere. He scooted by his brother and Nikki and made his way into the dining room, where his mother had just set out the desserts. Lucy leaned against the door frame and surveyed the array of cakes, cookies and pies on the table. 

“Thought you might have made a run for it,” he joked, as he approached her.

“With this much chocolate at my disposal? Not a chance,” she laughed.

He leaned up against the other side of the jamb and admired the sparkle in her eyes. _She’s so beautiful._

“Well, well. Look who got caught under the mistletoe,” Grandma exclaimed, as she entered the dining room.

He searched around the room for a second, before he realized she was referring to him and Lucy. His eyes shot up and sure enough, they stood directly under the mistletoe. The entire family stared at them with anticipation. He wanted to kiss Lucy badly, but not in front of his entire family for the first time. 

“Kiss her!” Grandma yelled again.

He heard Lucy chuckle, so he bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“What the hell was that? You’re never gonna get her to stay with you if you kiss her like that!” Grandma prodded.

More laughter from the peanut gallery ensued. Knowing his Grandma would not shut up about it for the rest of his life, he slipped his arm around Lucy’s waist and cupped her face with his hand. She stared up at him and gave him the tiniest, little nod. He bent down again and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her lips parted and she slid her tongue against his, before he deepened the kiss completely. Being kissed by her was better than he could have ever imagined; and he imagined it quite a bit. Momentarily, he forgot where he was and the fact that they had an audience. All he wanted to do was keep kissing her. Apparently, Lucy didn’t mind either.

“Alright, Romeo and Juliet! There are kids here!” Karl shrieked.

They parted finally, as the family began to enter the dining room for dessert. Lucy beamed a huge, shy smile back at him and he looked and felt like the cat that got into the cream. They waited until the room was a little less crowded, grabbed their desserts and sat back down in the living room. Neither of them said a word, but both of them snuck glances at the other every few seconds. And, for the first time in what felt like forever, he had hope that this could develop into something special between them.

They didn’t stay long after dessert. He needed to discuss the kiss with Lucy to see if she felt it too, or was just playing along with their charade. Yet, when they drove back, Lucy babbled on and on about his family and the evening and how much fun she had with them all.

“I can’t wait to see what your parents do for New Year’s,” Lucy advised.

“New Year’s? You mean their open house?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah, your Mom invited me over.”

“Oh, she did, did she?”

“ _Yes_. I did tell her we would probably be a little bit late, though,” Lucy answered.

He chuckled. “Why would we be late?”

“I figured we might be out late on New Year’s Eve. Or, up late, at least,” she teased.

 _Possibility. Hope. Love._ These three words were repeated constantly for the remainder of the drive home.

The moment of truth arrived when he walked her to her apartment. 

“Uh, Lucy…”

“Come on in. I still have to give you your Christmas present,” Lucy commanded, as she opened her door.

“I still have to give you yours as well.”

“Do you need to go get it?” Lucy questioned.

“No, it’s already under your tree.”

She glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t have to ask him. He already knew what she wanted to know with just a look.

“The elves helped me,” he teased.

She handed him a gift bag with candy can tissue paper.

He pulled the paper out and lifted the book from the bag.

“Is this?”

“My new Lincoln book. You’re the first to get a copy,” she stated proudly.

“I feel so honored.”

He opened the book and saw that she had written something.

_To Flynn: My favorite fellow history nerd, best friend and partner in crime. Love, Lucy._

 _Love, Lucy._ _It’s just an expression of affection. It doesn’t mean she loves you in a romantic way, you idiot._

Lucy spied the present he had stuck between the branches and reached for it.

“Is this for me?”

He nodded his head, then sat down on her couch and held his breath. He watched her intently as she tugged at the gold ribbon wrapped around the burgundy box. Her jaw dropped open as she gingerly held the gold necklace in her fingers.

“Flynn-I-it’s-it’s…”

_Oh, no, she hates it._

“It’s gorgeous. It puts my gift to shame, but I love it!” she exclaimed, as she lunged forward and hugged him.

“I know you love antiques. I was downtown in San Francisco and knew I had to get it for you the second I saw it.”

He helped her put it around her neck, then sat back and gazed longingly at her.

“It’s beautiful. Just-just like you are, Lucy,” he stated shyly, as his cheeks turned pink.

Tension filled the room, as she gazed down at her hands, then back up at him with a shy smile. 

“I am literally the worst Christmas buddy in the entire history of Christmas buddies,” Lucy announced. “You got me a beautiful, gold locket and I got you a book.”

“Are you kidding? You gave me the best present of all!”

She quirked an eyebrow and gawked at him.

“A kiss under the mistletoe with the woman I’m completely crazy about,” he stated softly.

Lucy grabbed his face and leaned in, but stopped right before her lips touched his.

“Well then, I guess I’m just going to have to shower you with _lots and lots_ of presents, because I’m crazy about you too,” Lucy confessed.

“You are?”

She kissed him and all the doubt inside melted away. It was more passionate than the first and he was grateful they no longer had an audience.

“I was thinking,” Lucy began as they pulled away, “we should keep this Christmas pact going until at _least_ Valentine’s Day.”

“Only Valentine’s Day?” he asked with a pout. “How am I going to get through a Flynn Fourth of July barbeque without you?”

“Well, I _guess_ we could renegotiate the terms of our deal,” she teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“What do you think about indefinitely?”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Garcia.”

“With pleasure,” he answered, as he kissed her again.

_Best Christmas ever._


End file.
